


Escape

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeff just wants to escape, but he finds something else instead.
Relationships: Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Escape

Jeff scrounges around the chest in the basement. His whole team is dead, all sacrificed by the Oni. He knows the hatch is open, but he’s not going to risk meeting up with that mountain of a man. Instead, he’s going to search for a key and open the hatch by himself. It’s his last resort. 

This trial was an odd one. Every time the Oni and Jeff would cross paths, they would lock eyes for a moment, then the Oni would simply ignore him and continue the search for the other survivors. Jeff wasn’t complaining, though. If he ever got a chance at not being speared alive by the entity, he would 100% take it.

When searching the chest, he sees something shiny. A key! Jeff proceeds to take the key, praying to whatever god there is that it isn’t broken. With a heavy, thumping heart, he pulls the key to his face. And to his sorrow, he realizes the key’s broken. 

Jeff instantly grunts in frustration.

DAMMIT, THIS WAS MY ONLY CHANCE! I’m fucked, aren’t I?

With a heavy sigh, Jeff slowly sneaks out of the shack. A cool breeze greets him as he enters the Yamaoka Estate. Jeff begins to wander around the realm, keeping an open ear out for the hatch. 

He hears his heartbeat begin to rise as he enters the half of the map with the sort of house. Jeff makes sure to avoid that half and only search the other side. 

After a few minutes, though, he notices the heartbeat isn’t leaving that side. And with the process of elimination, Jeff realizes that the Oni already found the hatch, so why hasn’t he closed it. He could have ended this trial ages ago, but for some reason, he hasn’t.

Jeff decides not to move away from an escape gate. He’s going to risk it; he’ll wait here until he dies of old age. He doesn’t care; he doesn’t want even to want to risk meeting the Oni. 

So, Jef waits, and waits, and waits.

And after what seems like an eternity, Jeff grunts in frustration as he finally gives up. Why doesn’t he just close the hatch? That would make this so much easier for both of them. 

Jeff quietly sneaks towards the hatch, using the throbbing heartbeat in his ears as a guide. Once he finds the large man standing over the hatch, Jeff stares at the man as he takes some time to figure out his next move. 

Jeff gets lost in thought. He watches as the man’s chest slowly rises up and down. Like a trained warrior, he’s calm. It’s funny, just how relaxed he is. He just murdered three people, and yet… he’s quiet. He’s used to this, Jeff’s sure. It’s sick. 

Jeff’s eyes trail up towards his muscles. He’s just so… big. Definitely bigger than any man Jeff has been with before. 

Jeff’s mind starts to wander. He imagines the man’s penis. If it’s proportionate to his hulking height, he’s probably really fucking big… like REALLY big. He’s perhaps bigger than Jeff’s whole fucking arm. 

Jeff doesn’t notice as he slowly hardens inside of his pants. The thought of the Oni brutally fucking him filling his mind.

Jeff mentally slaps himself awake.

No! It’s not normal for a survivor to crush on a killer! He’s a goddamned killer for fuck’s sake! He literally murders your friends on the daily! This shit isn’t normal!

Jeff sighs, heartbeat still pounding in his ears as he slowly approaches the larger man. He tries to sneak up on the man and make his way into the hatch somehow. But then, Jeff hears something crunch underneath his foot.

Shit!

The Oni quickly turns around to face Jeff. They lock eyes for a moment before the Oni gives chase. He chases Jeff into all the corners of the realm, Jeff dropping every pallet with no hesitation. 

Jeff tries to be strategic. He tries to route himself back to the hatch, but it’s no use. The Oni keeps on cutting him off. Jeff searches for anything he can use to give him just a few seconds of time. But there’s nothing. He’s exhausted every pallet in the whole realm and the fact that the Oni’s footsteps we’re getting closer didn’t help.

Even if he’s so far away from the hatch by now, he’s still going to try. Jeff makes a B-Line towards the hatch; he doesn’t care if he gets hit on the way. 

It comes to a shock when, instead of slashing his blade into Jeff’s back, he just kicks him down onto the ground. Jeff lands on his ass, and he swears he could hear something crack within himself. 

The Oni moves towards the meek man lying on the ground and plants a foot onto his chest, pinning him down. The Oni tilts his head as he chuckles, removing his foot from Jeff’s chest, and moving it towards his rock hard cock.

Jeff can’t speak. He guesses the adrenaline caused this. Yeah… that’s the reason he’s hard. It’s just the adrenaline. 

Jeff blushes ah he averts his eyes from the killers piercing gaze, “Just do it already! Kill me!”

Jeff blushes a new shade of red when the Oni leans down in front of the man. The Oni takes his hand out, beckoning Jeff. Jeff obliges, taking the cold, grey hand into his. The Oni picks him up, bridal style, and takes him into the house. 

Jeff can’t believe this is happening. This is like a dream, and all Jeff has to do now is wake up. So, why isn’t he waking up? 

Jeff slowly leans his head onto the Oni’s chest, a warm smile spreading across his face. His heartbeat, he can hear it. It’s rhythmic in its actions. 

He pays attention to the man’s breathing. It’s soft, yet stiff. It’s calming, yet unnerving. It’s… nice. 

Once they reach the home, the Oni plops Jeff down onto one of the mats. The Oni proceeds to undo the rope tied around his waist, plopping his armor to the warm house floor. 

Jeff nearly gasps in awe at the sight. He’s huge, really huge. Everything about him is huge: his muscles, his hair, and, of course, his cock and balls. And speaking of that cock, it’s currently dripping large amounts of pre onto the floor, sure to leave a stain. 

The Oni gets down onto his knees and crawls over towards the flustered man. He is careful with his nails as he unbuttons Jeff’s pants, letting his much smaller cock free. Thank god it’s finally free, it was starting to ache in Jeff’s pants with just how hard he is. 

The Oni chuckles as he lifts his mask off his mouth, still keeping his face secret. He picks up Jeff into his large, burly arms. Jeff wraps his legs around the other’s neck. The Oni plants small kisses onto the top of the other’s cock, making Jeff groan as he twitches on the unusually warm lips.

He takes Jeff’s cock into his mouth, savoring and sucking at the aching cock. Jeff bites at his lips in an attempt to stifle his moans. It doesn’t work, of course. The Oni bobs his head harder, wanting nothing than to hear the man’s mantra-like cries. 

“Please, ah, fuck,” Jeff moans.

He doesn’t know what he’s saying “please” over. It’s unexplainable how much he wants this. He’s been fantasizing about this exact situation for who knows how long, and it's finally happening! 

Jeff moans as the Oni begins to suck harder. Jesus, it feels like he’s sucking the soul out of him, and he’s doing it so skillfully. It’s almost as if he’s done this before.

The Oni works his tongue around Jeff’s shaft, slowly sucking at the twitching meat. Jeff can feel it; he’s close already. 

The Oni takes note, now beginning to bob his head faster. Jeff grasps at the Oni’s hair, searching for something to hold onto. He bucks into the warm, wet mouth, slobbering over his cock. The Oni chuckles.

It’s cute… how he’s so needy. 

Jeff begins to writhe in the Oni’s grasp, a moaning, hot mess. He’s close… so, so close. The Oni sucks harder, wanting nothing more than to have the feeling of the small man cum down his throat. 

The Oni gets his wish as he feels Jeff buck into his mouth, spilling himself inside of the larger man. Jeff cums into the warm mouth, sending pump after pump of cum down the wanting throat. 

The Oni pulls the average cock out of his mouth and pushes Jeff down onto his back, laying him flat. Without letting Jeff have a moment of rest, the Oni immediately takes Jeff’s body and folds it in half. The Oni then proceeds to move his mask out of the way as he begins to lap at Jeff’s tight hole to stretch him out, also using this as a way to make Jeff hard again.

Jeff watches as the Oni licks slow circles around his wanting hole. Usually, in past relationships, Jeff would be the dominant. But this is a nice change, and Jeff definitely isn’t complaining. It’s nice, having someone else be the dom.

The Oni proceeds to stick his long, thick tongue inside. He eagerly stretches Jeff out, preparing him for something more. And Jeff is still a panting mess, last orgasm making him a sensitive bundle of nerves. This proceeds for the next few minutes. Jeff’s cock slowly begins to harden again as the Oni runs his tongue against Jeff’s sensitive prostate, making the other cry out in pleasure. 

With Jeff fully stretched out now, the Oni positions himself on top of the smaller man, into a mating press. The sight is something to behold. Jeff is a panting, sensitive mess; hair matted to his forehead.

The Oni lines himself with Jeff’s stretched out hole before slowly plunging himself in. The Oni is sure to be careful with the smaller man; he probably hasn’t ever had something as big as him inside of his ass. Halfway down the Oni’s cock, Jeff is already breathless. He’s so full already, and he’s not even down to the base yet. None of Jeff’s past lovers have ever been this big, that’s for sure.

Once Jeff can feel his ass against the other lap, he needs a few moments to breathe. He’s so full. It’s getting hard to breathe, the sheer amount of cock inside of him being almost too much. Jeff looks down at his belly and sees something he’s sure never to forget. His belly is bulging. He watches as the cock within him twitches and throbs. He takes his hand and rubs slow circles over his hairy belly, making the Oni groan in pleasure. Jeff’s heart skips a beat as he blushes. Okay, he admits, that sound was pretty cute. 

Wanting to hear more of those cute sounds, Jeff begins to rub at the bulge harder. He gently adds more pressure, but then his plan backfires. The Oni gives him a smirk, instead of those beautiful groans. He then slowly pushes himself out, and Jeff watches, in delight, as the bulge in his belly gets lower. 

The Oni pushes himself out until only his tip is present. Then, the Oni bottoms out again in one, swift motion, causing Jeff to writhe in the Oni’s grasp. Jeff almost cums here, and now, the stimulation is too sudden. The Oni picks up a slow pace, feeling as Jeff’s insides needily cling onto his huge cock. Pretty soon, want takes over their minds, making the Oni quicken his pace until his large balls slap against Jeff’s meaty ass. 

Jeff wants, no needs, something to hold onto. He eventually finds purchase on the Oni’s chest. Jeff wraps his body around the other. His cock twitches, always on the verge of cumming with the Oni skillfully pounding at his prostate. 

The Oni chuckles as he watches Jeff spill his second load of the night, spilling himself all over their bellies and chests. The Oni doesn’t slow down, though. He still hasn’t cum, after all. 

Jeff’s eyes are hazy. He can’t focus on anything other than the huge cock roughly rubbing at his insides. He lolls his tongue out of his mouth and curls his toes perpetually stuck in an orgasm-like state.

“Please. Ah, fuck,” Jeff slurs, “slow down. Agh. You're gonna kill me.”

The Oni doesn’t slow down; instead, he picks up the pace. Jeff can’t handle so much pleasure; it’s starting to hurt now, pain quickly replacing pleasure. The overstimulation is killing him. He’s just a sobbing, sensitive mess now—just a cocksleeve for the Oni to use at his will. 

Then, Jeff feels the Oni twitch within himself. Finally, Jeff thinks, it’s almost over. He feels as the cock roughly pounds his insides begins to twitch and throb, the Oni now groaning in delight. Jeff smiles, almost over.

The Oni practically roars as he bottoms out for the last time, sending an ocean of cum into the smaller man. Jeff cums again as he watches and feels the hefty amount of cum begin to bloat his belly quickly. 

Fuck, does Jeff feel full. He feels like a water balloon. But instead of water, it’s cum filling him up. 

Once the Oni finishes depositing his seed within the smaller man, he pulls out his still hard cock. The Oni chuckles at the sight of the broken down, filled man. He inches his face to Jeff’s, making out with the tired, dry lips.

The Oni pulls back, watching as cum floods out of Jeff, just like a river. He quickly re-enters the hole, filling the smaller man with his cock once again. The Oni cuddles up to Jeff, rubbing slow circles around the bloated belly. He’s content. He finally has something o fill his next generation with.


End file.
